I'll be Back for You
by isfa.id
Summary: "Kenapa harus Amerika? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku sejauh itu? Kenapa Bummie?" / "Aku hanya akan pergi dua tahun, setelah itu aku akan kembali dan segera menemuimu," / "Kau harus menepati janjimu!" / KiHae.


**Tittle : I'll be Back for You**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**- isfa_id -**

Seorang _namja_ sedang duduk di dekat jendela memandangi langit yang mendung, tapi sepertinya hujan tidak akan turun karena langit sudah sedari tadi seperti itu, tapi _namja_ ini berpikir seandainya saja hari ini hujan, paling tidak agar dia merasa sedikit sejuk untuk hatinya yang sekarang sedikit gundah, "Hah…" dia menarik nafas dan kemudian berjalan menuju _sofa_ panjang. Didudukkannya tubuhnya dan membuka buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, dia melanjutkan apa yang tadi dilakukannya sebelum dia memandangi langit yang berwarna kelabu itu.

"Bisakah kau hentikan?" seorang _namja_ manis mendekatinya dan merebut buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali merebut buku itu dan membacanya, "Bummie…" _namja_ manis itu menarik kembali buku yang ada di tangan Kibum dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hae… kembalikan," ucap Kibum lembut dan berusaha mengambil buku itu dari tangan Donghae, "Ayolah," lanjutnya karena Donghae tetap berusaha menjauhkan buku itu dari jangkauan tangannya. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja," sepertinya Kibum menyerah dan membiarkan buku yang belum dia selesaikan itu tergeletak di lantai karena tadi Donghae melemparnya.

"_Hyung_… sepertinya kita kehabisan bahan makanan," Sungmin yang ada di dapur berucap sedikit berteriak ke Leeteuk yang sedang ada di kamar sekarang, dia sedang mengamati kulkas dan sepertinya mereka memang sudah kehabisan bahan makanan dan sepertinya sudah waktunya mereka berbelanja.

Donghae menoleh sedikit ke arah Sungmin dan kemudian kembali menatap Kibum yang sedang duduk diam di sampingnya, "Bummie…" panggil Donghae tapi Kibum tidak bergeming, "Ish… dia itu mudah sekali marah," sungutnya saat bangkit dari duduknya dan menemui Sungmin di dapur. "_Hyung_… kau mau ke _supermarket_ sekarang?" tanyanya ke Sungmin dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman dari kulkas.

"Memangnya kau pikir kapan aku akan ke _supermarket?_ Minggu depan? Kita tidak bisa makan kalau begitu," jawab Sungmin seenaknya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya _Hyung_," ucap Donghae kesal.

"Benar-benar habis?" Leeteuk yang sudah menghampiri mereka segera memeriksa kulkas, dan benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Sungmin, persedian bahan makanan mereka habis, hanya cukup untuk malam ini saja, "Baiklah, berarti sekarang kita harus belanja," ucapnya.

Leeteuk kembali ke kamarnya dan Donghae langsung mendekati Kibum lagi dan memberikan minuman yang baru diambilnya tadi, Kibum menerimanya kemudian meletakkannya di meja, Donghae terlihat kesal karena ini, "Ini…" dia melemparkan buku yang dia lempar tadi ke arah Kibum. Dia duduk di sebelah Kibum meski tanpa mengatakan apapun, ditatapnya sekilas Kibum yang mengambil buku itu, tapi Kibum melempar buku itu ke atas meja, "_YA!_ KAU MARAH PADAKU?" bentak Donghae.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan kalau aku marah padamu? Tidak kan?" ucap Kibum datar.

Shindong yang kebetulan juga ada bersama mereka di _dorm_ langsung menoleh ke arah Kibum dan Donghae, "Mereka selalu saja bertengkar," ucapnya pelan, dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi juga baikkan _Hyung_," jawab Sungmin dan sekarang giliran Shindong yang mengangguk.

"_Waeyo?_" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya kepada Shindong dan Sungmin. Shindong menjawab dengan sebuah tunjukkan ke arah Kibum dan Donghae, "Bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya, Sungmin dan Shindong mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja… mana uang kalian?" tanya Leeteuk tidak terlalu memperdulikan Kibum dan Donghae yang sedang bertengkar sekarang. Lagipula itu tidak akan terjadi lama, sebentar lagi semuanya juga akan baik-baik saja.

Sungmin dan Shindong memberikan uang mereka ke Leeteuk, karena memang seperti itu bila mereka akan belanja. Setelah menerima uang Shindong dan Sungmin, Leeteuk mendekati Kibum dan Donghae, "Uang kalian mana?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi lagi. Donghae memandangi Kibum dan seperti Kibum mengerti dengan maksud pandangan Donghae.

Dia mengambil uangnya dan memberikannya ke Leeteuk, "Itu untuk aku dan Donghae, _Hyung_…" ucap Kibum saat Leeteuk heran melihat Kibum yang memberikan uang agak banyak padanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Leeteuk dan segera menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Aish…" Kibum bersungut.

"Kau tidak ikhlas?" tanya Donghae sedikit memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kalau aku bilang iya, bagaimana?" Kibum malah balik bertanya, yang mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Donghae, tapi itu sama sekali tidak akan bisa membunuh Kibum.

"Siapa yang mau ikut?" Leeteuk bertanya sebelum dia keluar dari _dorm_.

"Aku ikut _Hyung_…" jawab Sungmin dan segera berlari mendekati Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_, aku juga ik…" belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kibum sudah menahannya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Temani aku," ucap Kibum sedikit berbisik.

Donghae menatap Kibum yang sedang tertunduk, "_Hyung_… aku tidak jadi ikut," ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut kalian," ucap Shindong dan langsung menyusul Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

Leeteuk, Shindong dan Sungmin sudah keluar, tapi keheningan masih setia menemani Kibum dan Donghae hingga _handphone_ Kibum berbunyi. Dia mendapatkan satu pesan baru.

_From_ : Shindong _Hyung_

_Nikmatilah waktu kalian sebaik mungkin, aku akan coba mengulur waktu agar kami pulang sedikit lama_…

Kibum tertawa membaca pesan dari Shindong, dan Donghae hanya menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bingung, "_Waeyo?_" tanyanya.

"_Ani_…" jawab Kibum dan memasukkan _handphone_nya ke kantong celananya, tapi Donghae merebut _handphone_ itu sebelum Kibum benar-benar memasukkannya.

"Siapa yang mengirimimu pesan?" tanya Donghae dan membuka _inbox_ Kibum, tapi dia tidak menemukan pesan apapun di sana, karena Kibum memang sempat menghapusnya tadi, "Kenapa kau hapus? Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Kibum sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, dia mengambil buku yang tadi dilemparnya ke atas meja dan kembali membacanya. Dan itu membuat Donghae memajukan mulutnya karena kesal.

**- isfa_id -**

Sudah satu jama Leeteuk, Shingdong dan Sungmin pergi, dan sudah selama itu pula keheningan terjadi di antara Kibum dan Donghae. Kibum sibuk menyelesaikan bacaannya dan Donghae memilih sibuk memainkan _handphone_ Kibum, dia membuka apapun di sana, photo, lagu, semuanya. "Kenapa mereka belum pulang?" desah Donghae dan meletakkan _handphone_ Kibum ke atas meja, karena dia sudah membuka semuanya, tidak ada yang menarik. Photo? Hanya photo mereka berdua. Lagu? Donghae sudah mendengar semuanya. Yang jelas, isinya membosankan.

Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat ke kamarnya, karena dia merasa bosan, dari tadi mereka berdua tidak bicara apapun. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Kibum menarik tangannya, "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kibum lembut dan memandang mata Donghae sambil meletakkan bukunya ke atas meja.

"Ke kamar," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Kau mau tidur?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"_Waeyo?_"

"_Ani_… aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur, aku mau kau menemaniku," jawab Kibum dengan senyum tipisnya. Kibum langsung bangkit dan menarik Donghae ke kamar meskipun Donghae belum memberikan jawaban apapun. Dia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang diikuti Donghae yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

Senyum tipis terus tersungging di wajah Kibum, sedikit dibelainya rambut Donghae dan kemudian segera memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Donghae? Dia hanya menatap Kibum sedikit aneh, 'Ada apa denganmu hari ini?' batinnya. Tapi dia tidak berani menanyakan itu, dia hanya ikut memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di dada Kibum serta mempererat pelukkannya di pinggang Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

Leeteuk masuk ke _dorm_ diikuti dengan Shindong dan Sungmin, mereka langsung menuju dapur dan memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke dalam kulkas, "Sepi," ucap Leeteuk setelah mereka selesai dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. "Ke mana mereka berdua?" tanyanya yang mendapatkan gelengan dari Sungmin dan Shindong. Untuk apa dia bertanya pada mereka berdua, sudah pasti mereka tidak tahu.

Sungmin berjalan ke kamarnya, tapi dia berhenti saat berada di depan kamar Donghae yang pintunya terbuka, "_Hyung_…" dia memanggil Leeteuk dan Shindong sambil melambaikan tangannya meminta Shindong dan Leeteuk mendekatinya.

"_Waeyo?_" tanya Shindong penasaran.

"Lihat mereka," jawab Sungmin menunjuk Kibum dan Donghae yang sedang tertidur pulas, "Mereka berdua benar-benar manis," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum yang diiyakan oleh Leeteuk dan Shindong.

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu mereka," ucap Leeteuk mendorong Sungmin dan Shindong menjauh dari sana dan menutup pintu kamar Donghae.

Donghae terbangun dan melihat pintu kamarnya tertutup, "Mereka sudah pulang," desahnya saat mendengar suara Leeteuk, Shindong dan Sungmin di luar kamarnya. "Dia masih tidur," desahnya lagi saat melihat Kibum masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Dia beranjak dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur Kibum yang nyenyak dan mencium pipi Kibum sekilas kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Donghae melihat ke ruang tengah dan dapur, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, "Mereka di mana?" desahnya, tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara dari kamar Leeteuk. Donghae tersenyum dan segera menuju ke kamar Leeteuk, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar Leeteuk, Shindong dan Sungmin membicarakan sesuatu tentang Kibum, sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit… terluka…

**- isfa_id -**

"_Waeyo?_ Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Kibum saat mereka ada di meja makan, karena sedari tadi Donghae selalu memandanginya, "Aku tampan?" goda Kibum, tapi itu malah membuat Donghae kesal.

"Aku membencimu Kim Kibum," ucap Donghae dan langsung meninggalkannya ke dalam kamar, _member_ lain yang sedang makan bersama mereka hanya diam melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Leeteuk, tapi Kibum menggeleng, karena dia memang merasa mereka sedang tidak bertengkar, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa Donghae tiba-tiba marah padanya sekarang. Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menyusul Donghae ke kamarnya. "Bukankah tadi mereka sudah baikkan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap _member_ lain.

"Memangnya tadi mereka bertengkar _Hyung?_" tanya Eunhyuk yang kebetulan baru pulang setengah jam yang lalu.

"Entahlah," ucap Leeteuk dengan mengangkat sedikit pundaknya.

"Entah bagaimana _Hyung?_" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Siang tadi mereka sempat sedikit bertengkar gara-gara Donghae melempar buku Kibum, tapi mereka sudah baikkan, tapi tidak tahu kenapa sekarang mereka bertengkar lagi," jawab Shindong sambil terus menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"_Hyung_… jangan makan sambil bicara!" sungut Sungmin, karena dia mendapatkan cipratan makanan dari mulut Shindong saat Shindong bicara.

"Hehe…" Shindong hanya memberikannya sebuah cengiran.

**- isfa_id -**

"Hae…" Kibum memanggil Donghae sambil berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, "_Waeyo?_" tanyanya lembut sambil duduk di sebelah Donghae.

Hening…

Donghae sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kibum yang sedang ada di sampingnya sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak perduli dengan apapun yang dilakukan Kibum, dia sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri sekarang, rasa bencinya terhadap Kibum.

"Hae…" Kibum memanggilnya lagi, tapi tetap saja Donghae tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, "Hae…"

"Sebenarnya kau menganggapku sebagai siapamu?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap mata Kibum sedikit tajam.

"Mengapa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku menganggapmu sebagai _namjachingu_ku," jawab Kibum.

"Kau bohong," ucap Donghae dan menatap Kibum semakin tajam, "Aku membencimu, Kim Kibum, AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"Hae…"

"Kalau memang kamu menganggapku sebagai _namjachingu_mu kenapa kamu tidak pernah berkata jujur padaku? Mengapa kamu menyembunyikannya?" sekarang Donghae terisak, "Kenapa?" ucapnya sambil terus menangis dan memukul dada Kibum berkali-kali, "Kau jahat, benar-benar jahat."

Sekarang Kibum mengerti dan tahu apa yang membuat Donghae marah padanya, ya… ini semua memang salahnya, "_Mianhae_…" ucap Kibum dan langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae, "Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi ku rasa sekarang belum waktunya."

"Kapan? Saat kamu sudah pergi? Saat kamu sudah meninggalkanku?" tanya Donghae sambil mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauhinya.

Kibum diam, kembali ditariknya tubuh Donghae dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa harus Amerika? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku sejauh itu? Kenapa Bummie?" tanya Donghae semakin terisak di dalam pelukkan Kibum.

"Aku hanya akan pergi dua tahun, setelah itu aku akan kembali dan segera menemuimu," jawab Kibum dan membelai rambut Donghae lembut.

"Aku ikut," ucap Donghae dan memandang wajah Kibum.

"Aish… aku bukannya jalan-jalan Hae."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah pergi, tidak perlu ke Amerika, di sinipun kau bisa mengembangkan karir aktingmu."

"Hae… aku mohon mengertilah, hanya dua tahun, setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Baiklah… pergilah! Dan bila perlu kau tidak usah kembali, biarkan aku di sini, kau juga sudah tidak perduli denganku, pergilah!"

**- isfa_id -**

Sudah lima hari Kibum dan Donghae tidak bicara, Kibum selalu mencobanya tapi Donghae akan selalu menjauhinya. Tapi hari ini Kibum benar-benar akan mencoba bicara dengannya karena besok dia sudah harus pergi, dan hanya hari ini kesempatannya.

"Hae…" Kibum mendekati Donghae yang sedang duduk sendiri di ruang tengah, karena kebetulan memang hanya ada mereka berdua di _dorm_, _member_ yang lain sedang mempunyai kegiatan masing-masing. "Hae…" panggil Kibum lagi karena Donghae sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya tadi. "Hae…" baiklah… sudah tiga kali Kibum memanggilnya dan Donghae sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan. "Baiklah Lee Donghae, terserah kau saja," ucap Kibum dan segera meninggalkannya ke dalam kamar.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, air mata mengalir dengan deras dari matanya. "Kau jahat Kim Kibum, kenapa kau begitu jahat?"

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan Donghae dan sedikit memijat kepalanya, 'Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini? Padahal aku ingin mendapatkan dukungan darinya, aku ingin dia menyemangatiku, tapi kenapa dia seperti itu? Aku juga tidak mau meninggalkannya,' batin Kibum. Tapi kemudian dia bangkit dan mengambil kopernya, dia harus segera mengemas semua pakaian dan barang yang akan dibawanya besok, 'Seharusnya kau membantuku sekarang Donghae.'

'Klek…'

Kibum menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, dia tersenyum, tapi senyumnya itu seketika menghilang saat melihat siapa orang yang masuk ke sana. Tadi dia berpikir Donghae yang masuk tapi ternyata… "_Hyung_…" ucap Kibum pelan saat melihat Heechul mendekatinya.

"_Wae?_ Kau kecewa karena aku bukan Donghae?" goda Heechul dan Kibum hanya tersenyum miris. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Donghae, karena ini memang salahmu," ucap Heechul dan Kibum hanya menunduk mendengarnya, karena apa yang diucapkan Heechul benar, ini semua memang salahnya, "Seandainya kau memberitahunya lebih awal, dia pasti bisa mengerti."

"_Ne Hyung_, aku tahu," ucap Kibum menyesal.

Heechul hanya tersenyum dan membantu Kibum mengemasi barangnya, "Kau harus segera kembali dan buat dia bangga padamu, ah… jangan hanya dia, tapi kami," ucap Heechul sambil berusaha menatap wajah Kibum yang masih menunduk. Dia memiringkan wajahnya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu _Hyung_," ucap Kibum sadar Heechul sedang memandanginya, Heechul hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum terus memandangi punggung Donghae yang sedang tidur sambil membelakanginya, dia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Donghae dan segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Donghae, "_Mianhae_… seharusnya aku memberitahumu sejak awal, tapi aku tahu kamu pasti akan marah, karena itu aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Tapi aku janji… setelah dua tahun aku akan kembali, dan aku akan kembali untukmu," ucap Kibum lembut, "Kau mendengarkanku kan? Kau belum tidur kan?"

Kibum tahu Donghae belum tidur, tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam, untuk tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Dia hanya terus memeluk tubuh Donghae lebih erat lagi. "_Saranghae_…" ucapnya sedikit berbisik dan semakin mempererat pelukkannya.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum berdiri dengan koper di tangan kanannya, perlahan dilepaskannya koper itu dan memandang ke sekeliling. Dia dapat melihat banyak orang di sana, reporter, ELF, dan juga semua _member_ Super Junior, kecuali satu orang, Donghae. Padahal Donghaelah yang paling diinginkannya saat ini, Donghaelah yang dibutuhkannya untuk memberikan dia semangat sebelum dia pergi, tapi dia tidak ada di sini.

"Kau harus sering-sering memberi kabar pada kami," Leeteuk mendekati Kibum dan memegang pundaknya.

"_Ne Hyung_, aku akan sering-sering mengabari kalian semua," jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil, ya… karena ada kesedihan yang sangat besar di hatinya. "_Hyung_…"

"Aku akan menjaga Donghae," potong Leeteuk karena tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya, "_Gomawoyo Hyung_," ucapnya dan memeluk Leeteuk dengan sangat erat.

Heechul pun mendekati Kibum dan memeluknya, "Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu," ucapnya yang mendapat anggukkan dari Kibum, "Semoga kau berhasil," lanjutnya.

Akhirnya semua _member_ memberikan pelukkan kepada Kibum dan memberikannya semangat, tapi Kibum tidak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar dari apa yang sedang dia berikan sekarang. Sesungguhnya dia bahagia karena memiliki sahabat yang sangat mendukung keputusannya, tapi dia ingin lebih dari itu, dia ingin _namjachingu_nya juga memberikan dukungan seperti yang lain, tapi kenyataannya… sekarangpun Donghae tidak ada di sini untuk mengantarnya pergi.

"Sudah waktunya kau pergi," ucap Shindong yang memecah keheningan.

Kembali Kibum tersenyum dengan senyum kecilnya, "Aku pergi _Hyung_… Kyu…" ucapnya dan meraih kopernya. Dia membalik tubuhnya perlahan dan menarik kopernya menjauh dari semua orang, dia harus pergi sekarang, hingga ada yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"KIBUM…"

Dia mendengar seseorang berteriak, dia membalik badannya dan melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya sedang berlari ke arahnya. Donghae berlari menembus kerumunan fans dan reporter yang ada di sana, juga melewati semua _member_ Super Junior yang sedang mengantar kepergian Kibum. Dia terus berlari hingga akhirnya berada tepat di depan Kibum.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Donghae menarik nafas sesaat dan kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum erat, sangat erat, "Kau harus menepati janjimu!" ucapnya.

"_Ye?_" ucap Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus kembali, kembali untukku," jawab Donghae dan semakin mempererat pelukkannya, dia tidak perduli dengan pandangan semua orang yang ada di sana, yang penting saat ini dia ingin memeluk Kibum seerat mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum nanti Kibum kembali lagi untuknya.

Kibum tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan Donghae, "Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali, aku akan kembali untukmu."

"_Ne_… aku akan menunggumu," ucap Donghae dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kibum. Perlahan dilepaskannya tubuh orang yang sangat dicintainya itu dan memandangi seluruh bagian wajah Kibum, "_Saranghae_…" ucap Donghae pelan, sangat pelan, dan hanya Kibum yang dapat mendengarnya.

"_Nado_…" jawab Kibum juga dengan sangat pelan.

**E.N.D**

Saya benar-benar galau gara-gara SS4…

Eh? Apa hubungannya dengan FF ini?

Entahlah… saya bingung… -_-"

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
